


A bed is always the best solution

by Dziabara



Series: Little, sweet suprises (Victuuri Week 2018) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Day Seven, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Living in St. Petersburg, M/M, Post-Canon, Rest, Sleepy Victor is sleepy, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2018, and Yuuri too, do not forget about Makkachin, victuuriweek, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Right before the European Championship, Victor is forced to work really hard and come back really late. Fortunately, a full package of happiness awaits him at home.Well... Sleeping happiness.





	A bed is always the best solution

***

In the winter, St. Petersburg was like a land taken out straight from fairy tales - gray buildings and equally vague streets were enveloped by an impenetrable layer of white, hiding under a snow blanket all more or less imperfect creations of human hands. All because the nature has always known best how to easily fix the world, even if its intentions were often as beautiful as catastrophic. But the most terrible thing, which happened in western part of Russia, was ‘only’ cold, that had came at night, slowly shrouding trees with frost and painting floral stained-glasses on windows. With problems like that the winter was no big deal.

Well, unless you were some thermophilic Japanese. Or even better - thermophilic Japanese who, by some twisted logic, fell in love not only with figure skating, but also with Russian skater, who returned home from the snow-covered city at very odd hour.

Victor closed the front door, left soaked clothes on the hanger, and went to the bathroom on tiptoes dreaming to wash off sweat, cold and at least a part of tiredness. Much tiredness. Ugh, if he could wash it all...

On the one hand, January was time of joy, because after all December perturbations and National Championships, his beloved man finally moved into his apartment, but at the same time Victor did not have so many occasions to celebrate it, because a heavy breath of coming European Championships breathed on his neck no less ominously than cold, winter wind. Of course he still had a lot of fun during mornings and afternoons, but in the evenings he had to focus on his own training to fulfill all duties. Above all, he did not want Yakov to completely got bald because of anger at the irresponsible student, who was _only playing someone's trainer and didn't keep his promises_. And besides, Victor sometimes saw that Feltsman looked at Yuuri with some strange, sympathetic sight. It was almost as if Yakov thought that Victor completely sucks as a coach and he felt bad for this quiet, hardworking young man, so he should take control over him. As if Victor would allow it!

The skater put on a green yukata prepared by Yuuri, left the bathroom, and then, leaving wet tracks, he went right to the slightly open bedroom, prepared for his back. Victor opened the door carefully and stopped in the doorway, looking at the quiet night scene.

Behind inaccurate closed blinds there were standing lanterns, gently glowing in the dark like some unmoving fireflies. In their warm, yellow light it could be seen that snow was still falling. It had been snowing since the moment Victor left the Club and it did not stop snowing even when tired man finally came back home. Snow was falling diagonally, slowly, steadily, as if it want to falling like this for all eternity. Victor could bet that in the morning plows would have hard time again, and many people would be late for work. But well, at least thanks to the weather some thirsty-for-love Nikiforov could find a good excuse to snap a few extra minutes of the morning, explaining to Yuuri and then to Yakov that _well, it was far too difficult to get out, just no way... Literally._

So - this bit of light from lanterns made it possible to see some details of the bedroom, which, in some natural way, just fitted to the view outside the window. Victor smiled, slowly approaching to his two lovely beings wrapped in the duvet. Yuuri was sleeping in the middle of mattress and was clinging to the dog lying on his right side, as if he was the most downy last resort in the world, and in the same time Makkachin... Oh, he was such a traitor. Although at the beginning of their acquaintance, Yuuri's bedroom remained closed to Victor despite all his requests and pleading, but just a few scratches and a squeak was enough to invite the dog to sleep in cramped bed. Victor remembered well that it was not even a month when Makkachin left his rightful owner, staying in the bedroom of his new, better, Japanese guardian. And as if all of this was not enough, now the same two scamps conspired together in his hometown. In his apartment. In his bed. Practically on his holy half of mattress.

Victor smiled. He win so much...

The Russian skater carefully slipped under the covers, snuggling up to Yuuri, and then he put his left hand on Makkachin's back to stroke his fur. Victor wished he could greet them in a more sensitive and louder manner, but it was his own fault. His and that galloping workaholism. Well, he will try to reward it to them in the morning. He will prepare a delicious breakfast, go out for a long walk and maybe as a small surprise he will make a little snowman on the windowsill...

...except that the presence of the new person in warm bed did not go completely unnoticed. When Victor's colder cheek came into contact with Yuuri's neck, Yuuri sighed in his sleep and opened his eyes after a short moment.

"Victor?" he murmured, guessing the guest's identity more because his familiar smell and touch than seeing something in the dark. "So you finally came..."

"I'm sorry, my _zolotsye_ ," Victor replied quietly, kissing awakened Yuuri in his shoulder. "It completely slipped my minds that I was supposed to be before ten. You know I have a short memory for such things."

"Yeah, I remember. And we have luck that only your memory is short..." Katsuki whispered, reaching behind him to pet the fragment of Victor's hip hidden under green yukata. Just as a precaution, so there would be no understatements what was going on. "But next time... Better be careful..."

"Yuuri!" Victor gasped, catching outstretched hand. "I swear you're the most rebellious creature I've ever dealt with!"

"You sound like you have a great comparative base. Even if you said earlier that there were not many of them..." Yuuri yawned and despite salty words, he turned his whole body toward Victor, trying to cuddle intuitively to him.

Victor blinked, as if it would help him in the dark. He thought he came upon the wrong phase of Yuuri's sleep. Or the phase of moon. Or he himself had some phase. Probably the phase related to falling in love.

"Two digs in a row?" Victor asked with a pained voice, and then sighed heavily. "Yuuri, please, give me a break. Or you could give me all night."

"Yes, yes... All you want..."

In response, Victor laughed resignedly, turned his back and embraced Yuuri to his chest. One of the Japanese legs ended up being thrown over the Russian thigh, and then Yuuri put his arms around both sides of the human mattress. Makkachin, who had just lost the title of the first St. Petersburg radiator, spun around on his belly and put his face on Yuuri's empty pillow, expecting that both owners would like to move a little more before they found their comfortable positions.

"Is everything OK?" Victor finally asked, stroking Yuuri on his disheveled hair. The drowsy man nodded his head slightly.

"Best of all," he agreed, pressing the corner of his mouth against his fiancé’s torso.

Victor allowed himself for a proud smile. Satisfying Yuuri was in fact quite simple task: just a late hour, a warm bed, a pair of hands and a few sweet kisses left on his temple were more than enough. But this time, perhaps due to the unintended motive, and perhaps because of longing for his fiancé, Yuuri needed something extra.

"Tell me," he murmured.

"What?"

"Tell me... something," Yuuri repeated quietly, stroking Victor's waist with his index finger. He had energy only for this kind of caress. "Anything. I want to hear your voice."

"That's a little..." Victor's attention caught the light visible between slits of the blind. He had no strength nor inspiration to come up with some complicated stories about past competitions, but if it did not have to be anything revealing... "Can I tell you about the weather?"

"Mhm," Yuuri automatically nodded, to which Victor laughed silently. Yuuri was practically sleeping again, but he was still asking for a bedtime story. He was being impossible. And so impossibly cute.

"Well, you probably will not believe it, but it's snowing again," he smiled slightly. Victor closed his eyes and focused on the picture that fluttered under his eyelids. There was no better combination than the warm bed and the winter creaking outside windows. "The entire Tuchkov Bridge is showered so much that it's impossible to see tracks, and all cars staying on parking have become white and fluffy. It looks quite funny, almost like some small mountain ranges. The whole city had transformed from the Venice of the North into the Alps of the East... It's actually a miracle that I came home, because all buildings started to look similar. Just like in real commune. Grandfather Frost really knows his job."

It seemed that Yuuri's mouth twitched and lined up in a light smile, but as well it might have been a suppressed yawn. Anyway, Victor couldn't see it. He had to trust his imagination.

"Everything is white now. Roofs and trees, and streets, and sidewalks, and windows can hardly be seen either... Wires are heavy because of rime, and all road signs have ushanka-hats. No ads, no graffiti. Whiteness is everywhere. So much everywhere that even our quilt is white..." whispered half-sleeping, half-dreaming Victor, rocking with the steady breath of his beloved. "Yuuri... I was thinking a little and... and if we will be buried by snow... then maybe... we...?"

He did not finish. The rest of the sentence disappeared somewhere in his thoughts, and 'maybe' dissolved into the sea of pleasant blackness of the unconscious, when together with their beloved ones, two skaters fell into deserved sleep.

And snow was falling as well. It was falling, and falling, and falling...

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dziabara) and [Tumblr](http://dziabara.tumblr.com/) to know about updates!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
